


BITTER

by inkcavity



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Reader is referred to as Baby, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcavity/pseuds/inkcavity
Summary: Xigbar grins, a cocky thing that plays on his lips as you glare daggers at him. Not like it works, and not that he cares that you're currently trying to massacre him with your eyes alone-he's always been one of the cool types while everything gets to your head and implodes in there."So, doll, the question is: how doyoutaste?"With one of his guns in your hands, you scoff, "Bitter."
Relationships: Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Cindy Aurum & Reader, Cloud Strife/Reader, Demyx (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Isa (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Lea (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader, Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Snow Villiers/Reader, Squall Leonhart/Reader, Terra (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Vincent Valentine/Reader, Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts) & Reader, Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Zack Fair/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many unfinished projects, but I really got back into my roots with final fantasy and kingdom hearts. SO, now I'm doing this. I do hope to update across platforms onto here and maybe tumblr or wattpad (I know) because. . .I'm super interested in these things.

Leide was relatively quiet in the mornings; there’s not much traffic on the vast and winding roads that dwindle onto oblivion. Dry land cracks beneath your boots as you shuffle towards Hammerhead, blinking rapidly to adjust to the blinding rays of the sun. It’s not a long walk, yours and your bunk mate’s trailer sitting a mere few feet away from the mechanic shop, probably a five minute walk at worst and a one minute run at best. You were the last to work as usual; Xigbar had long since left the trailer, leaving a sticky note with a little winky face and a cup of lukewarm coffee on your bedside dresser for you when you awoke, and Cindy and Cid practically lived in their shop. 

Luckily, it wasn’t a terribly hot morning, the sky painted with large clouds that drifted with the soft, cool morning breeze. With a sigh, you push the door open to the main shop, stretching your arms above your head as your eyes land on the wall clock at the far left of the room.  _ ‘7:30,’  _ you groaned mentally, dropping your arms to your side while skipping to the garage,  _ ‘I’m fucking late.’  _ As if on queue, the sounds of laughter and the clanking of tools caught your attention as you scuffled into the large room, watching as Xigbar and Cindy spoke about something a few feet away from you, and Cid cleaning some tools on a chair not too far away, not caring about the conversation going on in beside him. 

“Well, well, g’morning, sleeping beauty.” Xigbar says once his eye lands on your figure, half amused at your tired state. Cindy simply sighs, placing both hands on her hips, lips curling into a pout while her eyebrows lift in question.

“Looks like someone’s up late again. C’mon now, off ya go, yer on cashier duty today.” Cindy says, a gentle hand slowly guiding you back to the main shop. While you’d normally complain about the lack of customers, it was already past opening time, traffic soon to pick up as people stopped by for gas or repairs. Begrudgingly, you shuffled behind the register, arranging some of the smaller trinkets and souvenirs that lined the counter to make it somewhat presentable. Out of everything, you were probably the least presentable. The white shirt you wore was a few sizes too big - Xigbar’s clothes always falling off your form, overwashed jean shorts that were just on the verge of showing too much. Your boots were hand-me-downs from Cindy, already a faded brown and some metal decor missing, but they still worked for your everyday use. Your hair was a mess, falling over your shoulders in a tangled disarray. So much for telling yourself you’ll try to improve your appearance. A few minutes pass as you check the register and organize several of your stock when Xigbar comes into view again, eye on you as you rearrange your work space for the day. 

“Your hair’s a mess, doll.” He says, as if it’s the least obvious thing in the world. You snort, not bothering to stare up at him from what you’re doing. 

“Not all of us have straight hair, grandpa.” You respond in kind, ripping open a container of change to place in the register. Xigbar chuckles at your reply, sighing before walking over to you. 

“Oh, ouch, good one, princess. Really hit me where it hurts. Come ‘ere, stay still.” He shuffles over behind you, carefully grabbing handfuls of your hair and lifting them above your head to pull it into a messy bun as you work. The man always carried around an extra hair band since you started living with him, always taking care of your hair when you couldn’t. You never recalled asking him to do it, but he so graciously did. Then again, you never asked for him to help you, yet for some reason, he always did. You snap out of your thoughts when a particularly hard tug leaves you wincing. “So, we have a job today.”

You groan as another harsh tug is delivered, knowing he was struggling untangling the thick knots that made themselves a home on your head overnight, “No duh, I couldn’t have guessed.” You sass back, only for your hair to be pulled back again. Xigbar rolls his eye above you while you glare up at him, the incessant tugging on your hair giving you a mild headache. 

“Geez, princess, someone woke up on the wrong side of their bed today. No, I  _ mean,  _ we’re goin’ to Insomnia today. Gotta pick up some spare parts or somethin’ for lil miss greasemonkey. We head off after lunch before nightfall. Should be a quick trip and back.” The older man hums, finally releasing the tight grip on your locks and tying it above your head. Ah, he always leaves a few strands dangling free by your face, though it’s not as if it bugs you. Far from it; you’re grateful you don’t have to do your own hair. Once his hands leave your head, you turn to look at him and cross your arms. The last time you two had gone to Insomnia, you had went to visit Xigbar’s nephew. Demyx was rather lively, much more lively than his uncle, always on his sitar or on his skateboard around the city and his apartment. Despite their different personalities, the one thing they had in common was their ability to annoy you. Xigbar with his ever so charming flirting, and Demyx with his need to play music no matter the circumstances. While it was all endearing, sometimes it was irritating. Or, perhaps, you just didn’t like not having their attention. Ugh. Whatever.

You mulled over your next words, pondering over why you would need to go in the first place. “I thought we just received a shipment from SHINRA.” It couldn’t have been that long ago when Cindy had placed orders on special car lights and mana from the company, especially now with growing tensions between Niflheim and Insomnia and the ongoing growth of the daemon population. Xigbar shrugs mindlessly, leaving your workspace to instead lean against the garage door.

“Beats me, doll. When aren’t we ordering things around here? Now get your sweet ass back to work, we got a long day ahead of us.” He says before he stalks off. You sigh, putting a smile on your face as you’re greeted with your first customer of the day.

The morning shift passes by slowly, time dripping slowly through your fingers as you dawdle about, cleaning and rearranging the shop. Cindy and Cid wander in and out of the garage, as does Xigbar, helping out customers or looking for spare parts in the shop while you stand behind the register, bored as ever. Your stomach growls in complaint at the lack of any actual substance in it. Sure, as much as you liked coffee, even you knew it wasn’t enough. Grabbing something to eat off the shelves of the shop, Xigbar calls your name, his arm wrapping around you as you shove the candy bar in your mouth. Your eyes land on the wall clock once again, noting the time with a sigh.  _ ‘1:43,’  _ you think as you take another bite of your candy,  _ ‘time to go.’  _

Xigbar makes conversation with Cindy, who isn’t very far from the two of you as he leads you to the company truck, opening your door as he laughs at something Cindy says before turning to you. “Ladies first, princess.” You roll your eyes, jumping inside without further adieu. 

“Ever suth tha gentleman.” You say between chews, waiting as he stumbles into the truck after you. The ride to the capital isn’t very long, but driving with Xigbar always meant driving at a leisurely pace, meaning it would probably take an extra hour to get to where you needed to be. Not that you minded; more time to nap. 

“When am I ever _not_ a gentleman? Rhetorical question, don’t want a smart ass answer from ya, babycakes.” He retorts, and you can’t help but laugh. Your relationship with the man had been a strange one from the beginning; you don’t recall much of your past, much less how you ended up in Leide, but you remember Xigbar being there from the start, helping you heal from...You’re not quite sure what. All you could remember was waking up half dead, Xigbar soothing you as you cried in pain from the body aches as he wrapped bandages over your bleeding limbs and stitching you up. From then, your relationship with the man only improved. He had sheltered and fed you, eventually getting Cindy to let you work at Hammerhead alongside them. Really, you owed him your entire life. The engine of the truck turning on startled you from your thoughts of the man, smacking him on the shoulder playfully instead of responding to his statement. 

“Yeah yeah, just drive, old man.” 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Xigbar and Cindy seemed familiar to you when you first awoke from your accident, but you couldn’t place a finger on why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad how this is turning out. Originally, I didn't have a plot to go off of, but I'm gradually coming up with something as I brain storm on my KH server with a friend. I do have a list of romance options, too, so this should be exciting. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

The drive to Insomnia was a leisurely one, the idle chatter between you and Xigbar being the only thing keeping you from drifting off to sleep. The hum of the engine and the radio being off did nothing to help the tiredness that threatened to overtake you, but you forced yourself to stay awake and keep your eyes on the road. Your attention stayed glued ahead of you on the cracked and dried road, on occasion glancing towards Xigbar to respond to his musings, then back. When you first drove with him, motion sickness had left you clutching the seats for dear life, dizziness and nausea making you feel even worse as you purged in the back of the truck. Now, it’s as if none of that had ever happened as you sit calmly on the passenger’s seat, listening to him ramble about different topics. 

It falls quiet inside the truck as you stare at the scenery around you, watching as dry land slowly melds into greenery, and greenery slowly hides behind skyscrapers. The entrance to Insomnia is grand as ever; large buildings and city glaives lining the road as several vehicles sit on the street, one by one being granted passage. Xigbar lowers his window, pulling out his ID and paperwork that was likely from Cindy. You simply stare at the crown glaives standing around you, all of them in uniform and guiding the people into the city. It all seems so familiar to you one way or another, but you can’t think of why. Then again, everyone seemed familiar to you in one way or another; even Xigbar and Cindy seemed familiar to you when you first awoke from your accident, but you couldn’t place a finger on why. 

“What’s with that face, babycakes? Looks like you’re constipated.” You snap out of your thoughts at Xigbar’s voice, glaring at him and clicking your tongue at his comment. 

“I do not,” you complain as he grins, a brow lifting in amusement, “I’m just thinking, ‘s all.” You say as Xigbar brushes a stray lock of hair out of your face. Traffic moves slowly, and silence befalls you once again as Xigbar drives closer to the station, waiting for a glaive to address him as he sighs.

“You think too much. You really need to relax, dollface, or else you’ll end up like the old man back at Hammerhead.” He grunts, pushing another strand out of your face. You roll your eyes, grabbing his hand and squeezing it softly. It’s rare moments like this that you two have that make you think of what he’s done for you that make you smile. You’re about to respond to him when a glaive distracts you both with a small ‘ahem’, his eyes landing on your hand still held in Xigbar’s, then to Xigbar. 

He, too, seems familiar in a way you don’t quite understand, but you say nothing as Xigbar passes him his ID and asks him a question or two before letting you two into the city. A sigh of relief escapes your lips as the truck speeds past the several glaives - no more thinking about all these faces you somehow seem to know yet simultaneously don’t. Instead, you focus on the road once again, the warmth of Xigbar’s hand in yours keeping you grounded as the skyscrapers drown out the world around you. 

The center of the city is a convoluted mess of buildings and ever meandering roads that bustle with life at every corner. People stand at crosswalks and run along the curving sidewalks, some distracted by their phones, others staring ahead with purpose, and others hand in hand with each other as they prattle on carelessly about their day to one another. Flashing lights blind you from every which way as advertisements and store bulletins line the fronts of different shops and grocers, apartment complexes and hotels sitting in between these buildings, drowning in the glow of the city around it. Insomnia is so much different from Leide, but you find that you prefer the silence of the countryside to be more admirable than the constant raucousness of the city. Another ten minutes pass in relative silence until Xigbar turns to a corner, parking his truck at a small building that looks comparatively empty to the rest of the businesses around it. You release his hand, clambering out of the truck before running into the shop after Xigbar. It’s quiet here, the auto department sparse of that liveliness that Insomnia usually brings as you wander to the front desk right behind your companion. Your eyes scan the tools and trinkets that sit on the shelves while the man speaks to the cashier, your interest in the screwdrivers far larger than the little conversation between the men in front of you. 

Knowing Xigbar was a quick shout away if you needed anything, you wander off to look at more tools. It wasn’t anything that you didn’t have back at Hammerhead, but the quality of Insomnian tools was much different than that of any other part of the country, as they were built with better material and meant to last longer.Your eyes land on a pack of car lights as you toss around some tools. Insomnian car lights were better for vehicles as they could keep daemons away with their magical properties than your average car lights; you pick one up in your hands, tossing it back and forth without a care until someone grabs your wrist. Immediately, your head snaps upwards to meet that of an older gentleman in peculiar wear, staring down at you with a smirk. Momentarily frightened, you freeze. 

“Darling, you do know those are rather fragile.” He comments, plucking the light from your palm and placing it back in its original place. His grip on your wrist is still firm, as if he’s trying to keep you from running away from him. You tried to speak, but all that comes out is a little _ah,_ your throat clamping shut from fear. _‘He’s also familiar,’_ you think as he continues to stare you down like a predator that’s caught it’s prey, _‘but not in a good way.’_

Clearing your throat, you send him a glare and try tugging your wrist away from him. “Let go of me, or you’ll lose your nuts..” His grip only tightens as he yanks you forward, your chin almost colliding with his chest. With a face of disgust, you place your free hand on his chest and push away from him as much as you possibly can. Like a vice, he holds you close, his own hand coming up to lift your chin to face him. 

Rusty hair frames his face as he lowers himself to get closer to you, lips just a mere few inches away from yours. “Such a pretty thing he’s got, doesn’t he? His tastes certainly haven’t changed, he always liked them feisty.” Confusion fills your mind as you continue to glare at him, almost faltering in keeping a straight face as the man stares you down with a condescending smile. Geez, only you could manage to attract bad attention so fast. You continue to attempt to free yourself by twisting your arm out of his grasp, but his vice remains steely, not once letting you slip away. Gritting your teeth, you huff out curses, ready to knee him in the nuts when a loud _‘ahem’_ calls your attention. 

Xigbar stands with his arms crossed over his chest, unamused and glaring daggers at the man holding you close, a dark gleam in his eye and a scowl on his face. “Ardyn.”

The man, Ardyn, stands at attention, his grin only growing as he glances at the other. The shine in his eyes was almost predatory as he continued to smile. “Ah, Xigbar. Pleasure seeing you again, old friend.” At this, Xigbar’s scowl only deepened. 

“Hands off them, if you would.” His clasp on you thankfully growing weak in an instant as they stare each other down. Uncertain about what may be happening, you twist yourself free of the man’s grip and scamper to Xigbar, the darkness in his eye fading to a shine once he sees you no longer bound to Ardyn. “Hey doll, be a champ and get the things at the front counter for me.”

“And you?”

“I’ll be fine, you just go on and wait for me. Shouldn’t be long.” Xigbar whispers, his eye once again trained on Ardyn. If looks could kill, you were more than certain Ardyn would have been dead by now. Confusion and uncertainty flood your chest, but obedient as ever, you listen to his orders. Gradually, you get Cindy’s order and head for the truck without any further thought. The circumstances weren’t very pristine. You sit idly in the truck, rubbing your wrist as to alleviate the pain that Ardyn had pressed into you, unsure as to what exactly happened inside the autostop. One moment you were minding your own business, the next, Ardyn managed to shoehorn his way onto you. Your wrist aches just remembering the way he held you. You can’t recall how long you sat in your own grievances about what transpired, but you come back to your senses when Xigbar appears in front of you. Once he climbs inside the truck, he reclines in his seat, a sour expression on his face. You want to ask, but you remain silent. You two sit together, not once saying anything as the minutes pass by, at least until he moves his seat again to it’s regular position. 

The engine hums as it starts, the steady vibration of the truck coming to life somewhat soothing you as he drives away. The stillness of your drive is almost deafening. Still unsure of what to say, how to even address the situation, leaves your mind going in circles. Obviously, the man recognized Xigbar and vise versa, and he somehow knew Xigbar would be in the city. All in all, it frightened you. Although you weren’t his target, the fact is that Ardyn knew you were with Xigbar. “Stop squirming in your seat, you’re not a worm.” Speak of the Devil; Xigbar’s voice makes you jump when he speaks, tone unamused. 

Your mouth opens, then closes, leaving you bumbling stupidly like a fish. You note the road he takes; you’re not leaving the city, but in fact heading farther into it as he takes twisting roads down a familiar path. Embarrassed, you scratch your neck.

“I thought we were heading back…?” You inquire sheepishly, unwilling to bother him anymore than he already was. Clearly, whatever happened in the autostop wasn’t good in any stretch of the term. You weren’t about to agitate him any further with unnecessary questions and small talk. Xigbar remains silent for mere moments before the scowl on his face twists into a frown. 

“Nah, I have something else to take care of. I’m sure my sweet little nephew wouldn’t mind a visit, either.” 

Xigbar’s gaze stays on the road, as if the road has more value than the conversation at hand.Truly, you feel sorry for whatever happened. “Is it because of…” Your voice trails off. An abrupt stop at your words makes you yelp pathetically in your seat, only growing louder when a pair of hands snatch your wrist. Xigbar’s grip isn’t as tight as Ardyn’s, far more gentle and cautious as he runs his thumb along the bruise forming on your skin. “It is, huh?”

His thumb continues to run along the band of purple, calloused hands tenderly soothing the pulsing ache that followed. “Yeah.” He confirms as he releases you. He rolls his shoulders as he sits upright, focus returning back to the road ahead. Well, this incident is behind you now, sort of. You awkwardly lean against your door, hoping the drive wouldn’t last any longer than it has already..

* * *

The apartments Demyx lives in are not far from the city’s University, traffic heavy and dense around the area as people scuttle to and from the campus. You find this part of visiting him the most annoying as you have to drive at a laggard pace as traffic builds up, congesting the streets on all sides. Astrals, you wonder why Demyx still lives close to the campus if he no longer attends. Impatiently, your leg bounces as you watch a group of students skateboard past you. Xigbar isn’t as upset as he was prior, his jaw no longer clenched and his expression not as sour as it was, though, now it wasn’t any better.

His fingers thrum against the steering wheel in sheer annoyance, impatience biting at him as he presses down on the gas every few seconds, then stops. Although you two hadn’t spoken since he checked your wrist, it’s obvious to you that if you say something now, he’ll combust in irritation. So, you keep to yourself, occasionally playing with your phone and checking on your companion as he tries not to burst at the seams. After what seems like an eternity of waiting, traffic moves...and stops. Your eye twitches in exasperation; Demyx lives right around the corner, it wouldn’t take much for you to unlock the door and hop right over. But, you don’t. Mainly for Xigbar’s sake. 

Without warning, Xigbar suddenly pounds his head repeatedly on the horn, startling you and likely the other drivers around you, as well. “Dude,” you exclaim as you place a hand over your chest, heart beating rapidly at the scare, “ _what_ in the everloving _fuck_.” 

“Well, can you blame me? Everyone here is driving slower than snails fucking, at this rate we’ll be here until nightfall.” You can’t help but laugh at his expense as he continues to hit his head repeatedly on the horn, traffic picking up steadily. With a sigh of relief, the rest of the drive passes by in a stride. 

When you exit the truck again, you can’t help but wonder back to Ardyn; it wasn’t everyday that someone had gone looking for Xigbar. The man typically kept to himself, always hiding behind a cocky smirk and a know-it-all attitude, not exactly kind to everyone he met, but not an asshole either. Then again, you’ve only known him for two years - everything before that is a mystery. Xigbar never explained his past to you, never took the time to exchange any sort of pleasantries pertaining to his past, always so evasive and ambiguous of who he was. At first, you have been wary of him because of this secrecy he had, but over time you just didn’t seem to care. The events from today, though, had gnawed at you with insistence that something wasn’t right. 

The same could probably be said about the older man as he led you inside the complex. It was difficult to read him if you were a stranger, but you knew him well enough to notice that he continuously bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth and bleeding the flesh. He was worried, anxious about something, and he wouldn’t tell you. Other than that, there’s no other indication that something’s wrong. Shaking your head, you brush the matter aside, knowing that if he wanted to tell you, he would have already. It’s not your place to know yet, if at all. “Didja call Cindy?”

Xigbar whistles, looking for the number of his nephew’s apartment on the several doors that lined the walls, barely acknowledging you. “Yep, right before I got back to the truck, sweetheart. We have tomorrow free. Ah.” He tells you right as he knocks on one of the doors. Apartment 9. Funny, that was Demyx’s favorite number, too. A loud _‘slam’_ could be heard from inside the apartment, followed by a pair of footsteps and voices. “I didn’t call the kid, though.”

“Really, Xig?”

“Sorry babe.” You rolled your eyes, waiting as Demyx whipped the door open quickly. The blond stared between you and his uncle, blue eyes brightening almost with relief that it was just you two. Two other men stood behind him, one with fiery red hair, the other with blue-ish hair. 

“Oh, Baby! Xigbar! It’s just you guys. I didn’t think I’d be getting a visit so soon!” Demyx relaxes, opening the door wider for you two to shuffle inside, “Sorry it’s a mess, uh, Isa and Lea and I were kinda discussin’ somethin’ and I forgot to clean up.” You welcome yourself in and settle on his loveseat as Xigbar stands by the door, unimpressed and unblinking at his nephew. Unlike Demyx’s relationship with his father, Xigbar and Demyx got along fine. The older man had been his support for some time, even helping him pay bills and rent when he couldn’t afford to and protecting him when he got into trouble. The pair were quite something when together. “Uh...are you guys stayin’ over?” 

The two other men, Isa and Lea, simply stayed behind their friend, unmoving but curious as they stared at you and Xigbar alike. The redhead had sent a wink your way, to which you smirked, winking back playfully as Xigbar huffed, waving his palm in the air. “No shit, kiddo. I got business to attend to tomorrow, and I need someone to watch over Baby while I’m at it.” At this, you shoot up from your seat, hand over your heart. 

“I’m a grown ass adult, _sir,_ if anyone needs babysitting, it’s _your old ass!_ ” You retort, then turn to the blonde, “But yes, we’re spendin’ the night again. Sorry to intrude…?” 

Demyx scratches his neck awkwardly, chuckling as you banter with Xigbar. He had always found your visits to be interesting and fun in nature, but with Lea and Isa in the picture…

“It’s fine, I’m glad you’re here! Oh, these are my friends, like I said,” He gestures towards them, “that’s Lea,” he points to the redhead who winked at you earlier. He was a bit taller than the blond and blue haired man, lean and lithe. His wild hair only added to his attractiveness. “That one over there is Isa.” Demyx motions towards the other male; although he’s shorter than Lea, he’s built and more muscular, hair muted versus the vibrant splash of color that Lea has. _‘Astrals,’_ you blink, smiling at both of them and introducing yourself to the two, _‘since when did Demyx have friends?’_ Xigbar nods their way, not saying much but finally walking further into the room, settling on the couch where you once sat. 

“So you’re Demyx’s uncle...nice to meetcha, he never shuts up about you and your friend. I thought Demyx was joking when he said your name was Baby.” Lea says, addressing both you and Xigbar. You shrug, knowing the name might be rather strange when first hearing it, but you got used to it over time. It’s not as if you remember your real name in the first place, much less anything pertaining to your past. Unlike Xigbar, you had no secrets to keep - you remember jack shit about yourself.

“Eh, you get used to it.” You reply nonchalantly. Sitting beside Xigbar, you lean against the man’s shoulder, yawning as you stare out the small window to the right of the room. “‘S not too bad of a name. At least it ain’t anything like Xigbar.” 

“Ouch, babe, that hurts.” The man laughs while Demyx grins. Isa and Lea crack a smile of their own as you get comfortable on the couch. Xigbar loosely wraps an arm around your waist, holding you against him as you fight off sleep. It wasn’t yet dark, but the day had drawn on long enough to wear you down, leaving you exhausted. The day was certainly spruced up by the events that occurred, though not in a good way. To say the day had mentally drained you was an understatement. “Anyway, where’re we gonna crash, kid? This one’s already gonna pass out right here if you let ‘em.”

Demyx considers the question for a bit, contemplating over the number of people currently residing in his apartment before laughing nervously. “I did have the guest room planned for these two, b-but you guys look like you need it more. We can just crash here or in my room.” Isa and Lea don’t say much but nod, as if unwilling to argue with Xigbar on anything. Or, perhaps because it was Demyx’s family, they didn’t want to start an argument. Whatever it was, you didn’t find it in you to care. Your eyes shut as Xigbar leaves your side momentarily, his body heat gone as you lean back against the couch. Arms envelope you gently, and you’re lifted from the couch; you lean against Xigbar’s chest as he makes small talk with the others surrounding the two of you, whisking you away to what you vaguely suspect is the guest room. 

“Xigbar,” You mumble as he lays you down on the bed, “don’t sleep too late, asshole.”

A chuckle. “Sure thing, princess.”


End file.
